


Revelations and Remembrance

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, sansa and bran talk in godswood fix-it scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Fix-it drabble of Bran and Sansa talking in the godswood. Again, I'm mostly writing this for fans who were disappointed by the show scene. I mainly come at this from a book stand point but it works on the show level too.





	Revelations and Remembrance

In the Godswood, Sansa rolled Bran to sit under the heart tree. Since her return to Winterfell, she had been visiting the tree more often than she ever had in her childhood. She couldn't explain it, but she felt more protected and grounded in her purpose when she sat under the tree while in silent contemplation. After Bran and his loyal friend, Meera Reed, had been given hearty meals and time to rest, Sansa had asked them both to meet her in the solar to talk. She found that Meera and her brother Jojen had helped her little brothers escape Winterfell when Theon had seized it. They ventured together for some time before Bran decided he must venture beyond the Wall and seek out a mystical being known as The Three Eyed Raven. Sansa could barely follow all of what Bran and Meera discussed but from what she could gather, Bran was a greenseer and had the abilities to skin change with animals. He became very solemn when he discussed Summer. Sansa held his hand tight when he relayed how Summer had died protecting him from the deadly Wights.

It had been a whirl wind of information, and Sansa didn't know how much of it she could believe. She understood that unbelievable things were happening now. Dragons were back. Men could be risen from the dead. But she still found it hard to think of her darling Bran as a warg and greenseer. She wanted a simpler life for him especially now that they were reunited in their home. He was the Lord of WInterfell. He deserved to be at peace after all the horror he witnessed.

Sansa had been absentmindedly securing Bran's scarf when his hand rested on top of hers.   
"Sansa, please stop fussing over me. Just sit with me."  
She smiled and sat next to him.  
"I know you find it hard to believe everything I've said--"  
"It's not that Bran. I just want you to be able to have a normal life now. I want that for all of us."  
Bran smiled and outstretched his hand for her to hold. Sansa clasped his hand and held her breath.  
"We may never have that. I may never have that...I know how lonely you've felt."  
Sansa looked out toward the trees.  
"Yes. It's been a difficult time. That's why I want us to try to put it behind us..."  
"Summer and Lady died for us, Sansa. We have to accept who we are and what this world needs of us."  
Sansa's breath caught at Lady's name. That had been the first major loss of her young life. One of the worst because Lady had been an innocent. She had been such a good companion. Not one day went by when she didn't wish that she could smell her fur or hold her close as she slept.   
"Losing her had been one of the worst days. She was so scared..."  
"I know Sansa. I felt it. I saw it later when I was with The Three Eyed Raven. Father, never wanted to hurt her."  
Sansa broke down then and stood up to brace herself against the heart tree.  
"Sansa, she still watches over you. She's in the same place as mother, father, Robb."  
After a few minutes, Sansa stopped crying and went back to sit next to him. Taking his hand once more, Sansa finally looked up at her wise little brother. What she found was the kindest and saddest eyes she had ever seen.  
"You're right Bran. They died for us to be here, in this moment. Whatever happens, we have to face it even if it's hard to imagine. I believe you. I just wish it could be another way."  
Bran held her hand tighter.  
"Me too."


End file.
